Homecoming
"Homecoming" is overall the sixteenth episode of Falling Skies and the sixth episode of the second season. It was written by Supervising Producer Bryan Oh and directed by Executive Producer Greg Beeman. It drew in 3.39 million viewers. Plot Synopsis Karen Nadler returns to the 2nd Mass as they take shelter in a hospital. She poses as a miraculously released innocent but actually infiltrates the group and convinces Ben to flee with her, injuring Maggie in the process. Tom temporarily takes charge of the 2nd Mass when Captain Weaver is disabled by a serious infection. Pope is discovered wounded in the field and returned to the group. He warns Tom about the manipulative Karen but is too late to disrupt her escape. Plot Hal Mason and Maggie stumble upon a mass grave of naked de-harnesed children while on a routine patrol. They find a sole survivor among the corpses - Karen Nadler. Hal rushes Karen back to the 2nd Mass at their hospital camp so that Dr. Glass can treat her. During Karen's recovery she shows increased strength, hearing and inhuman agility and speed. She carefully manipulates Hal and Ben Mason, playing on their emotions. She targets Hal's affection for her and uses Ben's skepticism against him. At the same time, Captain Daniel Weaver's infection from the harness bite spreads throughout his body and Tom and Anne disagree on his course of treatment. Anne wants to remain at the hospital and treat him there while Tom wants to rush Weaver to Charleston in hopes of a cure. He is informed by Jamil Dexter that they are nearly out of fuel and simply can't make it to Charleston. As Weaver's condition worsens, Lourdes Delgado realizes that Weaver's body is becoming hypothermic and speculates that the pathogen requires a cool temperature to live and spread. As a result, Lourdes suggests a treatment of extracorporeal hypothermia where they pump Weaver's blood out of his body, heat it to 105 degrees, cool it and return the blood to Weaver's body in hopes of the heat killing the pathogen. Out of options, Tom agrees to the treatment which Anne and Lourdes implement with the help of Jamil. Despite a brief power failure, Anne and Lourdes are able to complete Weaver's treatment which appears to be successful. Maggie confronts Karen about her intentions, asserting that Karen is manipulating the boys and ordering her to leave immediately. Karen attacks Maggie's emotions, claiming that she doesn't deserve Hal and that she's nothing compared to her. She targets Maggie's past, saying that she enjoyed being used by Pope's gang for sex rather than hating it like she claims. Maggie says that Karen doesn't know her and attempts to shoot Karen. Karen effortlessly disarms Maggie and seriously wounds her by throwing her against a wall. The impact tears open the stitches from the gunshot wound. Maggie is left for dead and bleeding out on the floor. Karen makes a break for it with Ben. They escape to the rooftop and are confronted by Hal. Karen pits the brothers against one another by claiming that Maggie tried to kill her. She says that she is scared of prejudice from the 2nd Mass because she has been de-harnessed. Hal insists that both of them come back to the 2nd Mass, holding them at gunpoint. Ben reacts by apologizing and getting close to Hal. He puts Hal in a choke hold and knocks him out. Ben and Karen jump down from the roof without injury and run into the woods. Tom is warned about Karen by Pope. Pope has rejoined the group after being discovered by the Berserkers, having barely survived a skitter attack. Pope describes an encounter with an Overlord and a harnessed girl and warns Tom that she is capable of reaching into your mind and forcing you to give her answers. Pope identifies the girl as Karen and states that the encounter had happened two days prior. Pope tells Tom that the Overlords were looking for them in order to find Ben and through him, information on the Skitter Rebellion. Tom realizes that his suspicions are right about Karen and rushes to the recovery room, finding the injured Maggie. He storms to the roof and discovers Hal unconscious. Tom gazes into the woods after Ben. Other Cast Co-Starring * Brad Kelly as Lyle * Jon Johnson as Jon Uncredited * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Aaron Harrison as Jimmy Vegas Deaths *Several de-harnessed kids Significant Events *The 2nd Mass has spent two weeks at the hospital they found in Waverly, Virginia. *While on patrol, Hal and Maggie find the corpses of several de-harnessed kids. Amongst them is Karen Nadler who alone is still alive. *Upon Hal and Maggie's return to the 2nd Mass with Karen, Ben warns that he can sense that Karen is still connected to the Overlords. Hal refuses to believe his brother's suspicions while Tom has Karen locked in the psych ward for safety. *Tom and Anne Glass have started a romantic relationship. *While leading a morning briefing, Weaver suddenly collapses. Its revealed that his infection from the harness bite has spread throughout his body and is not responding to any treatment. Tom and Anne disagree over Weaver's treatment as his condition grows dire. *Tom learns from Jamil Dexter that the 2nd Mass is critically low on fuel and they can't make it to Charleston. Tom sends scouts out further to find new sources of fuel. *A scouting mission returns with Anthony and an unconscious John Pope who were attacked by Mechs. Eventually, Tector manages to find the 2nd Mass a new source of fuel. *Lourdes Delgado eventually realizes that the pathogen in Weaver's body needs cold temperatures to survive and spread. Anne and Lourdes devise a treatment where they pump Weaver's blood out of his body, heat it to 105 degrees, cool it and return it to Weaver's body in hopes of killing the pathogen. With Weaver near-death, Tom reluctantly allows the plan to go through with Jamil's help. Despite a brief power failure, they manage to complete the treatment. *Ben guards Karen who he is suspicious of, but Karen insists that she is not connected to the Overlords. While displaying the same superhuman abilities as Ben, a connection forms between their spikes, causing them to kiss. Karen then claims to Hal that Ben formed the connection and is bad. *Maggie's suspicion of Karen leads Maggie to confront her. Karen overpowers Maggie, reopening her gunshot wound. Karen convinces Ben to leave with her and he renders Hal unconscious before they jump from the hospital roof and run off, their spikes glowing. *Weaver's treatment is apparently successful and the pathogen is destroyed. However, Weaver is still weak and has a recovery ahead of him. *Tom reveals that while they now have enough fuel for a few more days, the 2nd Mass is low on ammunition and food and their situation is growing die. *Shortly after Weaver regains consciousness, Pope warns Tom that they must flee as the Overlords are coming for Ben. Pope reveals that he was confronted by an Overlord who used Karen to communicate in order to find the 2nd Mass. Pope reveals that the Overlords are after Ben for information on the Skitter Rebellion. *Tom attempts to stop Ben and Karen, but only finds them gone and Hal and Maggie unconscious. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episode Category:Episodes